lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Palder's Paradox House
Penny Palder's Paradox House is a short story centering around the house of Penny Palder, who receives two visitors who are from parallel dimensions that share the same dimensional space as her and now have folded into her reality. Penny must learn to live with the two women while they figure out a way to reverse the processes that caused them to fold over to begin with. Story Chapter 1: Paradox Prolouge It had been a long day at the box factory for Penny Palder, who sighed exhaustively as she got into her small yellow bug of a car, a yellow VW Beetle. Made probably in the last three years, as if it actually mattered what model these things are. It didn't take her long to get home from the autumn grove road, as the factory was only fifteen minutes from her house. She stopped the car on the gravel road as she didn't have a garage. Penny Palder picked up the newspaper, sighing greatly as she read the headline. "Another toad infestation?" she said, pushing down her glasses on her bronze skin. Her black and golden hair shook as she went back into her perfect suburban home, complete with red clay bricks and white panelling. She took off her penny loafers, threw the newspaper to her kitchen to read it later, and then headed to the living room to watch television, grabbing the remote from the couch before she lay across the brown couch. She decided to watch exercise videos- mind you she didn't actually plan on exercising. She was more focused on the form of the instructors and their teachers, their sweat glistening down their skin as they squat down and pushed against the ground. She bit her lip watching, peeling off her white shirt and black skirt and sitting in her underwear and tan socks, before trying to not masturbate for a couple minutes while her fingers slowly slid into her black panties. Eventually she would feel her cold fingers against her vaginal lips, and after that she would be self-pleasuring herself in the comfort of her own home. That's just how these days went- she needed to relieve herself after all. After a bit she would orgasm, peeling her panties down to her knees before that happened, moaning as she leaked on the couch and on her fingers. She'd sit for a while, panting and then peel off her panties entirely and go over to the kitchen to grab some paper towels and clean her mess up. She did this kind of often enough where it was just routine. She enjoyed the sensation of being naked so she'd go upstairs, pop her bra off and lay on the bed where the window was shut entirely and get under the covers with a Kindle, and just read. Wouldn't matter, although it was usually something trashy. Then she would just take a nap for a couple hours before waking up around 10 PM, head downstairs, still not bothering to wear clothes and get something from the fridge. Today was a little different though. Today there was a red-haired woman in a blue dress raiding her fridge. Penny gasped as she covered herself with her hands, blushing violet as the woman, with a piece of frozen garlic toast turned around. "Oh shit! Hey!" the woman said, waving. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Penny screamed, incredibly confused but also enraged. "This… is my house." she said. She stared at Penny confusingly. "Your house? I pay for this with my own money! G-get out!" Penny stated. "So… do I. Also, why are you naked?" asked the woman. "I l-like to be nude, it gives me a nice breeze over my body- what the fuck, whatever! What do you mean you pay for this house? Did the realtors try selling you this house while I was asleep or something?" replied Penny. "...I've been living here for thirteen years," replied the woman. She pulled at her dress straps, pulling her dress down to reveal her bare breasts and body. "There, hopefully we both feel less awkward." "How can that even be possible? I've been living here for 13 years too and I've never seen you here!" Penny said, starting to put her hands away from her chest and body. "...mm, might have to do with something I did, now that I think about it." replied the woman. "...what did you do?" questioned Penny. "Well, I'm a witch by trade, and I think I might have accidently used a magic spell to infuse our parallel dimensions together to this location." replied the woman. She tapped her cheek, trying to think of what she did. "...then just reverse it." replied Penny. She was growing impatient. "Oh, there's no reversing spells. Magic doesn't work like that, not in my dimension at least. Magic has permanent effects. It CAN be substituted by something else, but for situations like this, I don't know what the spell would be." replied the woman. "Well great, if we're gonna be sharing this house, I might as well know your name." Penny said, rolling her eyes. The woman beamed, holding out her hand. "Eleanor Aqualade, you?" she told Penny, taking a bow. Penny looked sick. "Penny P-Palder." replied Penny. "Cute name…" said Eleanor, giggling. Penny looked away as suddenly the house glowed with a green energy before stopping, a woman in a white labcoat and black sweater and black leather skirt glanced at the two. She wore green horn-rimmed glasses, and had jet black hair. She glanced at the two nude woman, confused. "...am I interrupting anything?" she asked. "NO!" replied Penny. "What is up with people showing up to my house!?" "Mm… so this is a parallel dimension, then." the woman said, pulling out her phone to type out notes. "Goddamn it, you share this space parallel-dimensionally too, huh?" asked Penny. "Mm… I was trying to travel into other dimensions, but it appears my living space is now over lapping onto yours… and I'm guessing yours as well?" the scientists said, looking at Eleanor. Eleanor nodded. The scientist took off her labcoat. "Why are you getting naked?" asked Penny. "You both are… well, nude, if you two aren't aware. I figured I might as well, for a variety of reasons." said the woman. "Can you revert it back, lady?" Penny asked, quite clearly annoyed. "Oh… no," lady said. "I might… be able to in the future, but I'll need time." "Well, great. Might as well give me your name too." Penny said, groaning. "My name is Morgan Zephyr." replied the woman, pulling off her black sweater and black skirt, before peeling down her pantyhose and popping off her black lacy bra. She shook her now nude body, giggling. "My name is Eleanor Aqualade!" replied Eleanor. "...Penny Palder." replied a annoyed Penny. "Great! I think we can make this work. Our stuff should all be here…" hypothesized Morgan. "...w-where do you all sleep?" Penny asked, nervously. The women looked at each other and then headed for the room to right down the hallway. They glanced at the now large bed, having fused with two other parallel beds to become a somewhat larger bed. "Ugh, great… as if this couldn't get any worse." groaned Penny. "Look, I got nothing against ya'll- honestly you both are… quite fine, actually, but… I need my bed to myself... " "Well… I don't mind sleeping with someone… there's no good reason to waste sleep space. Eleanor, you don't have any objections to sharing the bed with me?" asked Morgan. "Are… you serious? You're gonna kick me from my bed because I won't sleep with you two?" asked Penny. "Well, what she's saying makes a lot of sense when you think about it. I mean, why should you have the bed all to yourself? It's our beds too… if me and her are willing to share, we should keep the bed." Eleanor stated. "So, what, I'm supposed to sleep on the couch until I buy a new bed?" asked Penny. "Well, yeah, I dunno what else we're supposed to do." Morgan said, shrugging her shoulders. "Mmm, well, that's just great. I get two uninvited, permanent housemates now, and I don't even get to keep the bed. Oh! And you both caught me naked, so that's cool." Penny grumbled as she moved to the living room, putting back on her clothes. "Well, I can see how this would be frustrating for you…" Eleanor tried to comfort her. "I wanted to live alone and die alone in this house. I don't care how sad that sounds, it's true…" sighed Penny. "What are you two possibly going to do to make money? You're not in your dimensions anymore- doesn't that worry you?" "I can just repatent all the stuff I made in my dimension in this one and wait for the cash to flow in- that's how I made my money…!" Morgan said. "...I admit, my case might be harder because I actually had a job in my dimension, but I'm sure I can find something!" Eleanor stated. "Wowee, it is late. How about me and you schmooze to bed, hmm?" Morgan said, giggling as she rubbed Eleanor's butt. Eleanor giggled as Penny sighed, resting down on the couch. "You all have known each other for like, fifteen minutes you both wanna bang?" Penny asked. "What can I say, she's very attractive... " purred Morgan. "As is she…" mewled Eleanor. Penny grumbled as she laid across the couch. "Goddamn it, I have work tomorrow at 7…" she said, tiredly. "Just don't be too loud you two, if you do bang." she gritted her teeth. She closed her eyes tiredly, half-expecting to wake up in her non-fused bed but instead just feel into a exhaustive sleep. Chapter 2: Paradox Paths Waking up at seven o' clock courtesy of her alarm on her phone, Penny got up and outstretched her legs. Having already gotten dressed the night prior, Penny had no real problem pouring some breakfast cereal for herself in her cupboard that thankfully didn't share space with anything else in her new housemate's rooms, so this was her saving grace. Groggily, Eleanor came down stairs. "Oh hey, Penny, how are you?" she asked, wearing just a silk blue bathrobe. "I need to hurry up and eat." she replied. "Yeah, I can get that bit." Eleanor nodded. She pulled at her own hair, which was a bit frazzled. "How was uh... Morgan?" asked Penny quietly. "Is the rooming situation okay with you two? I know I sounded frustrated last night but I hope it was understandable... at the same time, I do want to make sure you two feel comfortable until this ends." "Oh yeah, Morgan was great. She gives good oral... haha. Drove me a bit crazy last night..." giggled Eleanor. "Spooning with her afterwards... god, she felt nice and warm. I think we're going to get along okay." "Mm... well, sorry I haven't been taking this too well..." Penny frowned. "I just feel like I have a lot, you know?" ---- TBA Category:Short Stories Category:Stories